Vertige
by Dc.Lemon
Summary: C'est leur sixième année, et les Forces du Mal sont plus présentes que jamais. Parfois même bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser... Et ils vont devoir y faire face, chacun à leur manière.


Bien le bonjour !

Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cette idée en tête... Et j'avoue être bien contente d'enfin la concrétiser :)

_Ni Harry Potter ni son univers ne m'appartiennent (sans blague). Le but est_ _non-lucratif._

**Titre : **_Vertige.**  
**_

**Résumé :** _C'est leur sixième année, et les Forces du Mal sont plus présentes que jamais. Parfois même bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser... Et ils vont devoir y faire face, chacun à leur manière.  
_

**Note : **On reprend tout à partir du sixième tome et on efface. Donc je recommence l'histoire au début du sixième, sans prendre en compte ce qu'il y est dit. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous y retrouver ^^ Draco et Hermione sont les protagonistes de la fiction, mais Harry, Ron, Ginny et compagnie auront leur droit d'apparition, bien que moins fréquent.**_  
_**

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

Draco s'étira lentement et soupira. Il était épuisé.

Son voisin de face décolla les yeux de son livre pour les lever vers lui, d'un air interrogateur.

Il ne dit rien et Blaise haussa les épaules, retournant à sa lecture.

Draco aimait bien Blaise, vraiment. Sa compagnie était franchement agréable, et il déplorait d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le découvrir entièrement.

Ayant passé une bonne partie de l'été avec lui, c'était chose faite, mais aussi sympathique qu'était Blaise, il ne se voyait commencer à lui raconter la raison de tous ses faits et gestes.

Il retint un bâillement, et se félicita de sa merveilleuse idée de faire nuit blanche hier soir, vaquant dans les rues en charmante compagnie. Dont il ne se souvenait même plus le nom.

C'était fou ce que sa mémoire pouvait lui faire défaut, ces derniers temps.

Fatigué de réfléchir, il se concentra sur le paysage défilant à toute vitesse depuis la vitre du train.

Une nouvelle année à Poudlard aller commencer. Sa sixième et avant-dernière. Et il en avait déjà assez.

###

" Harry ?

- Quoi ? "

Ginny se raidit, surprise par le ton sec du garçon.

" Je voulais simplement te dire que l'on était arrivés, mais si tu préfères rester encore un peu dans le train, quitte à attendre qu'il reparte, c'est comme tu veux."

Sur ses mots, elle saisit sa valise et partit d'un pas furibond.

Dire qu'elle avait presque été contente quand Ron et Hermione avaient dû s'absenter, en milieu de voyage pour une raison dont elle n'avait pas écouté un mot, trop heureuse d'être seule avec Harry.

Seulement, elle avait vite déchanté. Enfermé dans son mutisme, l'autre n'avait même pas paru prêter la moindre attention à sa présence et n'avait pas décroché un seul mot.

Alors qu'il s'était montré particulièrement bavard pour expliquer aux deux autres l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur – de Défense contre les forces du Mal, sûrement, puisque c'était le seul poste vacant -.

Un idiot. Ce n'était qu'un idiot.

Bien sûr, elle comprenait sa peine. Sirius venait de mourir, et c'était dur pour lui. Mais elle en avait assez de l'entendre se plaindre à tout le monde sauf à elle. C'était peut-être présomptueux de sa part, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir vraiment le réconforter.

Elle fumait intérieurement, bousculant quiconque se trouvait sur son passage, perdue dans ses pensées. Des larmes de rage lui inondaient le visage, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir parler à Harry, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle. Mais cela ne semblait jamais être le bon moment.

" Ginny ! "

Le fait d'entendre son nom la tira de ses pensées, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait face, immobile, à une tête bien connue.

" Dean. Quoi de neuf ? "

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voie lui parut pitoyable.

" Tu pleures.

- C'est rien. "

Elle s'essuya les joues, et esquissa un faible sourire, auquel il répondit timidement.

S'efforçant de se calmer, elle reprit :

" Alors, raconte ! Quoi de beau pendant les vacances ? "

###

Hermione s'affala sur une chaise aux côtés de ses amis à la table des Griffondors, soupirant bruyamment.

- Je suis crevée. C'est la dernière fois que je vais aider les petits à retrouver leurs animaux mystérieusement disparus qui n'ont en fin de compte même pas quitté leur boite. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller me coucher.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Y a plus qu'a espérer que la répartition se passe vite.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, et attendit patiemment avec ses amis que les nouveaux élèves aient rejoins leur maison respectives, puis porta son attention sur le directeur, récitant son discours de début d'année.

Sans aucun doute ne dirait-il rien sortant du commun. Il présenterait le nouveau professeur, peut-être parlerait-il de changements infimes ayant lieu cette année, leur demanderait de rester bien sages… Bref, quelque chose dans le genre.

Cependant, force fut à Harry de constater qu'il avait eu tort lorsque le directeur termina, d'une voie grave :

" Et avant de vous laisser commencer votre repas, je voudrais vous enjoindre de rester, et cette année encore plus que les autres, prudents. Les forces du mal ne sont désormais plus qu'une simple rumeur; elles sont belles et bien revenues. Elles peuvent être partout autour de nous, et nous concernent tous. Chacun d'entre vous peut être amené à les rejoindre. Il vous faudra donc rester prudents pour pouvoir lutter contre le fléau grandissant du mal. "

Dumbledore marqua un temps de pause, observant son auditoire. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, et reprit avec un léger sourire :

" Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit ! "


End file.
